


Games

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Heero knows a challenge when he sees one.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for "AnonNaota".

Despite himself (and his apparent reputation), Heero chuckled as he eeled his way through the sluice trap and into the heavy plating that underlaid the colony's inhabited inner surface.

Because, honestly, this was the best the interim government could do?

_I suppose that level of security would work, against normal people._

'Normal'. 'Normal' people couldn't bend steel with bare hands, or hack their way onto a shipping manifest in plain sight. No, the challenge had been fighting his own suspicions long enough to accept the request in the first place.

_Trying to flush me out, are you, Maxwell?_

_Mission accepted._


End file.
